A Wolf in Mahora Remake
by Wolf3391
Summary: In the city of Mahora there is a legend that many know but now in there is a need for that legend to make a reappearance. How will he fare teaching a class of 31 girls with a ten year old boy as well. Add magic to the mix and oh kami we are in for something. A complete remake of one of my more popular works from way back when i started out. NaruXHarem, NegiXHarem.
1. The Tree Bears Fruit

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 1: The tree bears fruit**

**I do not own Naruto or Negima nor any other anime reference I make here.**

**Well after years I decided I couldn't continue the story as it was so it shall be reborn again with adjustments so it's not so crazy as before and tie ins are a little more subtle now. **

**Now this is the first chapter and there will be some exposition but consider it a bit of a prologue with times skips a plenty im afraid. This will help establish a bit more of a background feeling to Naruto's addition to the world of negima.**

**Fun fact though I was in the Waterstones in my town and lo and behold the first volume of UQ holder was there…. New collection will begin… along with Daily Life of a Monster Girl… so pervy.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**XChapter StartX**

_Long ago before the world was split apart there was a land of war and strife. Within the lands were soldiers wielding powers unlike those used in the modern age, techniques of strength and will combined with the elements. _

_It is said there had been a great tragedy when that world ended but others argued there was salvation for the people in it. Regardless of the interpretation there was one thing in common with the story. _

_The Great Tree, the sapling grew quick and became a symbol for many in the land, a symbol of hope and piece but the origin of the tree remained a mystery to many. All but one clan at the time kept a recorded of it at the request of the one who set to create and plant the tree to stop the war._

_Over time the world change but the tree remained ever present as buildings were constructed around it. A vast city filled with people that grew larger and larger each year. No matter what the people always came to the tree to rest against it, talk aloud to the very presence or confess their feelings too._

_One year though those who lived by the tree and were part of a much bigger world noticed something about the tree. A large piece of fruits had started to grow, many worried what would come about from it while others grew excited for when the fruit fell and was ripe._

_It would take several more years before it was the right time and that is where our story begins._

_XBreakX_

In the city of Mahora were many girls and boys went about their school lives be it in boredom or excitement none truly knew about the legendary World Tree's piece of fruit. Only the members of staff knew and did their best to keep it secret. Today a tall aged teacher by the name of Takamichi Takahata was investigating at the request of the principal Konoe Konoemon. Takamichi was a grey bespectacled man in a smart white suit with a bit of stubble on his chin while smoking a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hmm it does look quite big now." Takamichi commented to himself looking at the fruit hidden in an illusion but some could estimate it was the size of a small car. But imagine his surprise when the fruit snapped off the large branch with barely a sound and descended to the ground. "What! Today!" acting fast he jumped and caught the large piece that looked like a peach.

Setting it on the ground he watched as the fruit jiggled a bit before opening up like a flower to reveal something unexpected, a naked man. The man looked roughly sixteen with white spiky hair and odd whisker marks on his cheeks. "Guess he wasn't wrong, I'd better get him to Shizuna to have her check him out but I bet no one expected this." Taking off his jacket he placed it round the boys waits coming close to something he'd rather not he picked the boy up and rushed off to the school's nurse hoping he'd back in time to teach his class.

He was lucky that Shizuna the rather beautiful nurse who was very gifted as a woman but all caring to the students of Mahora. "Takamichi what on earth are you doing with that boy?" she asked confused as to why the elderly teacher was carrying around a naked teen male. Anybody would ask questions seeing that, especially in a school after all.

"As Shizuna-san I found this boy near the World tree and I thought it best to bring him to you first." He placed the boy onto a nearby bed and covering him with the quilt but not taking his jacket back. "Please look after him as I need to get Konoe-sensei."

"Is it one of those issues I shouldn't talk about to people unless I'm given the ok." The nurse was aware that her friend at times went off for work that was meant to be secret. Her presumption was correct in this moment as Takahata nodded his head leaving the room. Once he'd left she took off the quilt and got her notepad to take his measurements.

"Hmm 5'4, 112 pounds, white hair, blue eyes, notable birthmarks." She tested his muscle tone and felt his muscles. "Surprisingly good muscle tone, good teeth and blood type B." Taking down her last notes she placed him in a patients gown "You are awfully cute, the girls are gonna eat you up when they see you. Just hope you aren't a little punk or I'll definitely come after you."

Eventually the quiet of the doctor's office was broken as Takahata came in with Konoemon Konoe, the headmaster of Mahora Academy. An elderly man with a rather odd head and looked like the years and been and passed him by but did leave him with amazingly long eyebrows and moustache. "Hohoho! How is the patient Shizuna-kun?"

"Very quiet Headmaster he's still unconscious. He's from the tree isn't he?" Shizuna wasn't stupid; her own knowledge of the world was pretty vast so she, like a number of the school staff knew about the fruit from the world tree.

"Hmmm yes, there have been many ideas of what the fruit would bring but for it to be a young boy is truly a surprise. But something tells me he is going to be very confused when he wakes up." Konoemon said stroking his quote unquote pondering beard. "We may need someone to watch over him and get him adjusted as we have no idea of his mental abilities, hmm who do you think will be available Takamichi-kun?"

"Hmm this might be difficult, a lot of the staff have their own families to attend to and the others aren't aware of the others world dealings. I'd suggest putting him in the dorms but without supervision it might be hazardous." Takamichi mused stroking his own stubble in pondering.

Facial hair, great for stroking and pondering, as long as well groomed of course.

"I'll take him in then." Shizuna started making both men blink, although it was difficult to tell when Konoemon ever blinked with his eyebrows as they were. "I know enough of the other world and I don't mind looking after the boy, I can make sure he's a gentleman in the school too." The grin made Takamichi shudder for an odd reason but it was best not to ask questions.

"Ahh Shizuna-san I'm not su-"

"I'm taking him in Headmaster and that's final, doctor's orders." Shizuna was firm with her decision and Konoemon knew there was no use arguing with the tough but gentle woman. "We'll move him tomorrow to my apartment I'll need to clear up the guest bedroom. What will we call him in the meantime as we can't exactly ask his name?"

"Kid will do for now, no point naming him something that isn't his name. If we're lucky he'll remember his own name when he wakes up if not well see what works best." The three adults nodded as Konoemon cried a little as now he would need to fill out paperwork to explain the boy's existence as well as preparing a foster care form for Shizuna which would be tiresome. Either that or a little jealous that a new boy got to be close to the beautiful nurse it was anyone's guess.

XBreakX

It was a week before the boy in the bed felt his eyes open to the world in a long time so some might say he was blessed when the lovely Shizuna was the first thing his eyes met. "Hello there young man, are you alright you gave us all a scare?"

"Wh-cough, cough!" the boys throat was incredibly dry from a lack of use so could barely manage a word out until his doctor gave him some water. "Who are you… and where am I?" the boy asked as most would, given the circumstance.

"I'm Shizuna Minamoto I'm the nurse here at Mahora Academy which is where you are young man. Might I know your name as well?" She asked frowning sadly as he looked puzzled. "Can't you remember?"

"I…I…I think it's Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto but I can't remember anymore." He said clutching at the sheets of his bed but Shizuna was quick to pet his head to calm him down.

"Don't worry you may just need time for your mind to settle now I'm going to call for our principal who want to meet you." Shizuna sat down at her desk and picked up the phone with Naruto looking curious to the device in question. "Konoemon-sensei he's awake come on down but he seems to not have any memory… all he can remember is his name, it's Naruto by the way… ok see you in a few minutes."

"um… Shizuna-san… what's going to happen?" While part of his instincts was telling him to run the aura the woman produced had no threatening intentions to it so the teen remained calm and waited for the master of eyebrows to appear… I mean the principal.

"Ohohohoho, no need to have such a worried face young man, we just wish to talk." From there Konoe asked basic questions but was a bit sad the boy apparently had no memory to recall but what was a little surprising was his magic levels, but they seemed to compressed as if controlled. After that they discussed the world he was in as he did come from a tree after all but they hinted about magic and he did ask.

"Konoe-san the strange feeling I sense… is that your and Takahata-san's magic?" Naruto said getting a nod from the middle aged teacher since he was being reminded of two people looking at Naruto.

"Indeed you have a strong level of power yourself… would you be interested in learning?" Naruto nodded his head quite furiously at this his mind no doubt wanting to learn all it could. "Well once you are ready to move about we'll get your lessons started but you'll have to get an education while at the academy here, we'll get one of the other teachers to help you adjust to Japan's curriculum."

"Thank you Takahata-san, Konoe-san, Shizuna-san. But um where will I be living?" Naruto asked as Shizuna stepped forward and rubbed his hair.

"I'll be looking after you Naruto-kun but I'd be only happy to have you live with me as long as you don't mind learning about being a nurse alongside your magic training." Naruto blushed at having his hair ruffled but it gave him an odd sense of nostalgia.

"I'd like that Shizuna-san."

XBreakX

_Two years past and a lot happened in that time for Naruto, first of which he began to remember parts of himself as the months rolled by like his birthday which was October 10__th__ and his favourite food was ramen. The process was slow but his guardian Shizuna was there when he got scared about what he'd learn._

_Naruto though was an amazing student as whenever Shizuna, Takamichi or Akashi-sensei he seemed to soak up any lessons quickly, even more if it was something physical. His magic training was so quick that they'd called him a child genius if he wasn't already 16-17. However there were incident that came about as his discovery of magic pushed forward but Konoemon was on hand to resolve the issue at the time so there was little need to worry._

_Of course though with his vast learning capability Naruto shot through tests and exams and by the end of the first year had graduated from the academy's school system and was well on his ways with his magic tests along with his nursing lessons._

_Although Shizuna had made sure that he socialised after he'd spent an entire week inside learning magic lessons. She'd shoved him outside and gave him some money and said he could come back when he'd made a friend. His trip out let him meet with a couple of Takamichi's class who were an odd bunch based on the stories he had on them._

_He managed to find a quite but interesting member of the class and they'd ended up getting ice cream together cementing his friendship, something Shizuna was all too happy for._

_Shizuna herself had eventually adopted him but as a result he put her name as his middle name as she understood he didn't want to lose the Uzumaki name he remembered. Still his friend and the others he'd met through her were surprised he'd been adopted by Shizuna but the surprise faded when they chatted with him more._

_The first birthday they shared as a family was great though especially when he got his diploma for his magic exams and became a migister magi. It had been great given how hard he trained in between learning magic, something Takamichi helped him with as he was a bit of a fighter himself._

_Even if he would crumble under Shizuna's glare when Naruto came back with a minor bruise on his cheek,_

_But his task was odd as it listed he'd be teaching at Mahora… alongside the son of Nagi the Thousand Master, one of the greatest mages of all time. His son Negi who was only ten had supposedly gotten the same task so Konoemon suggested that the two teach the same class as Naruto had learned English and had a degree in foreign languages among other things… he was an amazing multi-tasker._

_Still that's enough time dilation for now back to our story._

_XBreakX_

'Yawn' Naruto covered his mouth as he stretched his arms in the early morning on the inbound train to the academy. Today was his first day teaching Takamichi's class something he was sure to surprise a few of the girls considering he was friends with them.

'Still meeting the famous child genius Negi should be something but I wonder if really is as naïve as Takamichi says he is I mean he's younger than me and has a degree.' Naruto through to himself as they arrived at their destination and the rush started as like a lot of the time the girls never wanted to be late so it was a mad dash for many.

With his training though he weaved through the crowd in his navy blue suit with white shirt and orange tie, a colour he really liked. "Still the zero tolerance rule is way too strict for some of these girls even if it gets their hearts pumping and ready to learn." Naruto mumbled to himself still dodging through the girls making him look adorable if any turned their heads.

"Take that back!" a voice Naruto recognized shouted out breaking his chain of though and brought in a new one.

"Who the heck annoyed Asuna-san?" he asked himself recalling the student he'd seen hanging around Takamichi on occasion. The girl was a bit of a dunder head but tried very hard if what he heard was true and Takamichi wasn't one to lie about his students.

Following the sound wave of Asuna's cry he found her with her ever present twin tails with the bells she was given holding them up. What was a little different here though was that grabbed in her hands was a young red headed boy with small pince-nez. He was in a long coat had a big bag on him and had a long staff similar to a Sheppard's crook.

"Asuna-san… what are you doing assaulting a kid?" Naruto asked breaking the girl from her apparent annoyance.

"Eh…Blondie? What the heck are you doing here?" Asuna had been introduced by Takamichi to make the two socialise and they seemed to get on but both had bumped heads on occasion.

"Ahhh Asuna-kun, Naruto is here to help me with something today." Takamichi said coming up from behind having spotted Naruto easily due to his height and the fact not many people had bright yellow spiky hair, one or two really.

"Good morning!" the daughter or Konoemon, Konoka Konoe greeted the two with her usual kind smile seeing the two. "Are you alright today Naruto-san?"

"Perfectly fine Konoka, just making sure Asuna doesn't do anything silly so early in the morning." Naruto's joke earned a small giggle as Asuna dropped the boy to the ground.

"It's good to see you Negi-kun." Takamichi said making Naruto turn his head to the little red head who he'd now learnt was his teaching assistant now.

'So this is Negi Springfield… thought he'd be taller for some reason.' Naruto thought as the boy greeted his old friend and turned to him. "Nice to meet you as well Negi, I'm Naruto M. Uzumaki you'll be helping me teach my lessons as we are sharing our class for our job." He flared his magic for a split second alerting the boy that he was a mage as well. "So I say welcome to Mahora, fellow sensei."

"Sensei?" Konoka asked allowed gearing the conversation which Takamichi decided to answer.

"Yes, Naruto will be teaching English with Negi assisting him." Takamichi explained to the girl who nodded while Asuna seemed to be ready to fume again.

"Wait you mean his brat is going to be a teacher with blondie. I find that hard to believe Takahata-sensei, blondie is one thing but the kid?" Asuna said using the pet name for Naruto that had developed in their first meeting.

"Asuna, Nagi is a child genius possibly smarter than me but I'm going to be teaching mainly due to my age." Naruto said making her calm down a bit and hopfully stay that way.

"Well I guess that makes sense I mean the others might take you more seriously than they would the kid." Asuna said as Naruto patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Ahh well I hope you'll be good to them while they teach here then Asuna-kun. I look forward to them taking over Class 2-A from me and seeing how well they do." Takamichi said unknowingly crushing Asuna, complete with tiny rain cloud for depression which turned thunderous as the rage bottled over again.

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't want some kid teaching us I mean Naruto at least is only a couple years older but you can't expect him to be able to teach us!" Asuna shouted a little making all of their hairs get blown back a little. her rage quickly subsidised though when she began to mumble. "Plus a while back he was saying… love…um… something really rude to me." Naruto got a minor headache as he saw Asuna poke her finger together.

He did lean down to Negi though. "What did you tell her Negi?"

"I said her love would be unrequited." Negi whispered to Naruto making him pull a face having an idea of who Asuna was crushing on… it was obvious to many. Sadly Asuna heard him and grabbed Negi again.

"It is not true!" she said holding his face closer to get a better vantage to shake him. "This is why I don't like kids, especially little annoying fleas like you!" Naruto decided to step in and stop anything more happening but two things happened.

One, some of Asuna's long hair tickled his nose causing him to sneeze. Two, both him, and Asuna were stripped down to their underwear. And the girl was quick to shriek and cover herself. Naruto though just turned to the boy with a minor dark chilling smile. "Negi-kun… you owe me a suit." He said in perfect English.

**XBreakX**

Later on in Konoemon's office Asuna now dressed in her tracksuit and Naruto in one of his spare suits he'd quickly gotten from the nurses' office, were stood in front of the old man with Asuna no better for her levels of annoyance, being stripped in front of her crush was not helping the matter either.

Principal-sensei what is the meaning of this?" An enraged Asuna asked the man behind the desk who was currently upset he couldn't read his new book. So instead of speaking to Asuna he turned to the new face.

"Hohoho, Negi-kun, I see that your training has brought you to japan as a teacher. That is your task correct?" Konoemon said subtly confirming why Negi was here and not on a random search for someone.

Negi shuffled a little nervously before bowing. "Y…yes, it's nice to meet you. But um is it true that Naruto-san will be my superior in the classroom?"

"Of course, being a child genius is one thing Negi-kun but it's a hard thing to believe that someone your age would be able to teach a class full of young girls. That would be a little hard to believe so luckily Naruto-kun has his degree so is fully capable, so you're workload will be shared between you of course." Konoemon said unaware of a similar universe where this conversation didn't happen and set off events that would have people gaping or drooling depending on their level of perversion.

"I'm sure we'll get on fine Negi, besides I'd like to know how my English is from someone from England, well Wales if we split hairs." Naruto said ruffling the kids hair seeming to release him of a little stress.

"Hohoho so good to see you getting on already. Oh by the way are you single Negi-kun, if so what do you think of my granddaughter, Konoka?" Konoemon gestured to Konoka who had disappeared and teleported next to the old man and proceeded to whack him on the head with a hammer from her… well hammer space.

Don't question it.

"Oh Grandpa…~" the girl said with a smile despite the force behind the blow.

Asuna seeing the mood shift calmed down as well, no sense staying steamed. "I…Isn't it just a little odd with the kid helping blondie teach us, can't blondie just teach with Takahata-sensei?" Asuna questioned and while her idea did make sense we are in a realm of magic users. Common sense not needed.

Still best to put her worry to rest… for now. "Negi-kun, this job will be probably difficult for you even with Naruto-kun." Konoemon decided to be a little dramatic as he spoke. "If it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

Negi seemed to shake for a moment before his eyes gained some metal, figuratively of course. Naruto's previous words did help him as he answered back. "Yes I'll do it."

"Then it's settled." Konoemon said ignoring Asuna's expression. "Let us begin today, let me introduce you to the staff guidance counsellor Shizuna-sensei." He buzzed the woman to join them.

As the door opened Naruto pulled Negi back before he walked into his guardian's bosom of course that didn't stop her from hugging him to her chest electing a giggle from Konoemon as he opened his orange book of joy. "Oh Naruto-kun you look so smart for your first day on the job."

"Shizuna-kaa-san please don't do that." Naruto said pulling his head back with flushed cheeks hearing giggles from the two Konoe.

"Before you ask, Shizuna-sensei is Naruto-kun guardian since he joined us two years ago and as you can see she'd a little maternal over him. but rest assured she is the woman you'll be able to see when you have any problems." Shizuna stopped trying to fix Naruto's tie as she turned to little Negi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she gave the boy a small wink and pecking Naruto on the cheek enjoying the moment to embarrass him.

"Oh and one more thing." Konoemon said raising his finger as a light bulb lit up in his large head. "Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan, can Negi-kun stay with you for a little while? We have yet to find a place for him to stay at." Konoemon had his reasons for asking this but that isn't something for now.

"Gah! What? From when until when Principle-sensei?!" Asuna said slamming her hands on Konoemon's desk. Konoka though seemed to like the idea as she moved next to Negi to pet his head.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked Asuna who was enjoying the feeling, it was nostalgic for him and Naruto just smirked on how hooked he looked to the kind Konoka's hands.

"I told you I hate kids!" Asuna shouted at her friend but Naruto walked over and whispered something into her ear. "You can't be serious." Naruto just nodded.

"You two get along now." Konoemon said as the group left together but Asuna not looking at Negi but glaring at Naruto just a little. once out Asuna turned to Negi, "I'm sorry I refuse to live without someone like you, go find somewhere else I'm going ahead." Asuna said stomping off making Shizuna and Naruto sigh.

"Sorry about Asuna… she's just a little rowdy but we can confirm she is a really nice person." Shizuna said as she handed the class roster to Negi. "No this is the class roll Negi-kun, will you be ok?"

"We'll be fine Shizuna-kaa-san, come one Negi let's introduce our selves." Naruto said as Negi looked at the faces he'd be teaching quickly before Naruto led him to the room. But Naruto's senses went off and caught the eraser that was about to fall, stopping the water bucket from tipping and catching the suction cup arrows between his fingers.

"Hmm not bad but needs work." Naruto said putting the traps down on the desk and Negi followed inside looking impressed with the older male's actions. If it had been him he might have used magic on reaction and gotten caught out.

"Hello class as some of you know I'm Naruto Miyamoto Uzumaki and from this day onward I and my colleague here will be your new homeroom teachers. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said before nudging Negi to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Negi Springfield and I'll be your assistant teacher. Please treat me well." Negi said as he bowed politely to the girls.

There was a moment before shouts of "He's so cute!" and "Awesome we got Naru-kun!" were heard from the class and were about to swarm them but Naruto raised his hand to get them to stop. Of course one of the girls raised her hands to question them.

"Yes Kazumi?" Naruto asked the reporter of the class.

"As a member of the press I'll ask some questions. How old is Negi-kun, where's he from and are you both single?" Kazumi asked the pair. Kazumi was a young girl with red hair tied so that it spiked out like peacock feather behind her head and like many in the class was blessed my mother nature when she developed.

"Well um… I'm ten years old and I'm from wales and I am single too." Negi said making the girls giggle from how adorable he was acting, plus his own charming appearance too.

"Well eighteen years old, japan and yeah pretty sure I'm still single." It was not that people didn't ask him out, he just hadn't found anyone he clicked with yet. His response though had many still in hopes of landing one of the best bachelors in all of Mahora.

"Well as the class' student representative; Ayaka Yukihiro I'd like to welcome you both to the class and we all look forward to having you as our teachers Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei." Naruto just smiled despite the 'look' she gave Negi, Ayaka had her quirks.

Negi started writing on the chalk board while Naruto begin speaking to them. Asuna meanwhile after cutting her eraser aimed for Negi's head and fired them with her fingers at him. All her pieces though, would disappear before they hit making her annoyed but she was shocked when Naruto turned to his desk and placed all the pieces down. A few eye brows were raised at this action.

Class ended without incident and Naruto lead Negi out to a statue by some stairs to have a small chat. "So Negi how was your first day of your graduation task?" Naruto asked the boy who smiled seeing a fellow mage.

"It was tough; I would have been unable to cope had you not been there to lead us. I just hope I can pass to become a full Migister, how was your task Naruto-san?" Negi asked the teen/adult.

"Difficult but I managed in the end, just need to find a partner or two." Naruto said before noticing something by the stairs. "Negi can you find that girls name in the roll book I'm sure she'd in our class."

Flipping through the book Negi found her face. "That's number twenty seven, Miyasaki Nodoka-san. Isn't it dangerous for her to be carrying all those books?" as soon as he asked Nodoka fell from the tower of books throwing her off balance. Both moved fast as Negi shot forward while Naruto cast a wind spell to cushion her fall while Negi used his staff to catch her.

"Phew… that was close." Naruto rubbed his head before he felt eyes on him. turning he found Asuna looking right at him with his arm still raised and Negi setting Nodoka down.

She was quick to grab both and surprisingly lift Negi against a tree. "I knew you were weird, fess up what the heck was that and what were you doing blondie."

Naruto with a straight face simply did what few would expect, tell the truth. "Magic."

"Ahh Naruto-san you're not supposed to reveal magic to civilians!" Negi cried out not wanting the punishment for revealing magic to non users, times being turned into an ermine.

"Hey I seem no harm saying I mean we did use it to save Nodoka so nothing to be ashamed of. All I ask is that you keep this a secret Asuna it us a pretty big thing after all." Naruto asked as the girl lowered Negi a little.

"Well I don't know I mean yeah you saved Honya-chan but the kids is still weird and he stripped me and you with that thing he did before but if you ask I guess…" as Asuna spoke Negi was panicking like a madman on coffee and not wanting to receive punishment went to the actions to take when discovered by civilians.

"You leave me no choice then. If you know our secret I'll have to erase your memory and I'm sorry if this causes some brain damage." Negi raised his staff and held out his hand to Asuna who was still talking with Naruto. "Vanish!" for the second time in the day Asuna and Naruto found themselves stripped to their unmentionables.

"Negi… you didn't have to do that." Naruto said as he pulled out a magic seal and pulled out another suit. He put on the shirt, tie and pants but offered the jacket to Asuna. "Now then you two go and get some fresh clothes for Asuna I'll make sure all those books get picked up for Nodoka." Asuna and Negi nodded heading off and Naruto turned to the trees.

"You guys can stop peeping now." Three figures hopped out of the trees, one a dark skinned female with black hair and sharp eyes. The second a young girl with a ponytail tied at the side of her head holding a clothes contained blade by the look of it and lastly a girl with brown hair and closed eyes giving her a fox like expression. "Mana, Kaede, Setsuna, what brings you here?"

"Well I was coming to bring you back to class for the introduction party Ayaka made for you both, these two I am unsure-de gozaru." Keade said walking closer to the blondehaired teen. He'd met all three on odd jobs for work and for other reasons.

"Just making sure everything was alright. I'm surprised you didn't tell me youd be teaching our class after our last mission." Mana said with her arms crossed giving Naruto a minor glare despite the smirk.

"Well… I wanted to make it a surprise, sadly I think Asuna may have seen us when we saved Nodoka so he'd gonna have to do his best not to get her annoyed and slip something out." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Everything ok Setsuna?" The girl in question just nodded before rushing off to do her usual duty.

"Well guess it's just us three now then. Shall we head back to class?" Kaede nodded as she grabbed Naruto's arm and pressed it to her chest and Mana not to be outdone did the same and the pair of them started heading back to the school.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well… this was long time in the making trust me I got all your messages about updating but believe me when I said I just couldn't do it. I love and hate my early works as it was just me transcribing the manga have the time and not fully crafting my story to its potential.**

**That is something I hope to fix with this rewrite and yes story elements can and will be changed, number one the harem size will be reduced so im sorry but some girls aren't staying im still going over the lists as we speak.**

**Also there will be flashbacks as we go on in chapters to explain how Naruto knows some of the girls already. So please as always be patient and ill do my best to get this all done as soon as possible. Hopefully you'll be pleased with the changes im making to my story.**

**Also by roughly Wednesday afternoon I should have my next vlog done, a link in my profile will take you my page. Might try and make it a bit longer and let you know what ive been up to this month.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	2. Love Potion and Baths

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 2: Love potions and Baths**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Sorry Help from a stranger had been delayed im afraid but I hope you enjoy a fresh update of the rewrite all the same. Thank you all of you for the kind reviews for the restart of this story.**

**XBreakX**

Naruto, Keade and Mana were walking back toward the main building each holding one of the blonde's arms quite tightly to their wonderful chests. "So Naruto-san how has your training been I haven't seen you for a few months de-gozaru?"

"Ahh things have been busy since I graduated a lot of crazy thing too. But for training I think I've gotten a bit stronger now too, I'd be happy to spar with you to find out how much." Naruto offered the girl with a smile as the ninja girls skills did usually give him a workout.

"Hai, it will be good to go against you again Naruto-san, maybe we could share a bath again de-gozaru." Kaede enjoyed the dusting of pink of the blondes cheeks recalling not informing him of her method of bathing one time during a mission.

"Hmmm perhaps I should join in on that spar then to make sure this one doesn't distract you. Don't want her wasting any proper training time after all." Mana said shooting down any chance of unnecessary events between her and her rival.

"Well I guess that couldn't hurt, just as long as you don't charge me for the spar Mana." Naruto joked not wanting a fight to start right now, these two were dangerous in any place.

"I'll give you a good discount, not like you can't afford it Mr writer, Naruto-san." Mana took joy in the twitch she got from her blonde teacher as her sources told her a few good nuggets now and again.

"Ahh yes when is the next novel out Naruto-san I am a bit of a fan de-gozaru." Kaede added to the teasing also knowing of Naruto's book.

"Let's just get back to this party before anything too crazy happens, plus I don't think it's a good idea to leave Ayaka with Negi without supervision." Naruto said as the three picked up the pace to get back to the party for him and Negi.

Of course when they did get back they managed to find the scene of Negi being kissed by Asuna. "Well… this is something I expect of Ayaka… this doesn't compute." This was then compounded with a flash from Kazumi's camera taking her newest shot for her latest story and this was a keeper.

"W-Wait this isn't what you think!" Asuna waved her hands as she felt the glares of several jealous girls.

"Asuna-san how dare you try and steal the chastity of such a young assistant teacher, you should be ashamed." Ayaka pointed accusingly at the orange haired teen.

"Shut up we all know you wouldn't care if it was you, you shoto-con!" Asuna shouted back and both quickly were in each other's face growling and ready to scrap but Naruto was quick and gave both a light chop on their heads.

"Enough of that you two, don't scare the kid now apologise and shake hands." Naruto said and the two muttered very quiet 'sorry' before shaking hands. "Good now let's enjoy the rest of this party come on Negi." Naruto took the small boy to the side "Don't worry too much those two get into little scraps all the time."

"Ah thank you all the same Naruto-san, I was just helping Asuna-san to practise I didn't expect anyone to see if I am honest." Negi said still a little shy over all of the girls giving him gifts and alike, especially the large bust.

Eventually the party settled down and the pair of Negi and Naruto walked along with Asuna and Konoka back to the student accommodations. "I can't believe how things turned out from just seeing our new teachers so much excitement~" Konoka smiled as they walked together.

"Well maybe for you, for me I have shoto-con hunting my ass again and that sucks. Anyway Negi…" she turned to the little kid who still looking sheepish turned to face the teen. "You… you may be smart and can do odd things but you are just a kid when you look at thing right? Do you really think you can be a good assistant to blondie?"

Negi looked sheepish but Naruto gave him a slight nudge. "Well Negi what do you think, I mean it's not like you proved to have the students best interests at heart right?" Recalling the feeling of rescuing Nodoka Nagi stood straighter as he nodded to Asuna.

"Yes, despite my age, I will make sure to do my best and I'm sure that I can do it too." Asuna just shook her head while Konoka patted the boys head again to his joy.

"Well in that case you can definitely live with us Negi-kun, right Asuna-san?" Konoka asked her friend discreetly pulling a puppy dog eyes move to ensure she got her way.

'That Konoka… always devious yet looks so sweet, so doesn't get that from Eishun.' Naruto thought to himself imaging Konoka's father being whipped and owned by Konoka in her youth.

"I guess he can, just as long as he behaves plus I'm sorry for this morning too." Negi smiled walking ahead with Konoka. She walked next to Naruto "He really is a naïve little kid right despite the whole you know…"

"Yeah, Takamichi told me as much, Negi is just a nine year old kid with potential who has been put into a weird situation, look after him for me when I can't please Asuna." Naruto smiled and Asuna responded by punching him hard in the shoulder.

"Consider that your fine for sticking me with a kid, and what the heck is your arm made out of?" Asuna shook her hand as Naruto did have quite sturdy body.

"Not sure but I refuse Hakase's offer to scan me to find out. I worry if I'd ever leave her lab…" Naruto sweat dropped at the intelligent student offer on occasion to study him as she claimed he would make a unique piece of study material.

"Yeah that does sound like a trap. And I'll look after the kid, but you owe me too." She pointed out joining Konoka but before long there was a large "Achooo!" coming down the hall and no doubt Negi had lost control of his magic again. "Kyaa! You did it again!" Asuna shouted as her skirt had been blow up but thankfully not off.

Chuckling to himself Naruto entered his room, for a while he did live with Shizuna but Konoemon and her thought him getting his own room would help him get a sense of independence. Of course this didn't stop his guardian regularly turning up to get him to cook for her or the reverse.

Quickly changing into comfies he started to write up his lesson plan for the next few days but it didn't take long before there was a knock at his door. Opening it revealed one of his more normal friends, as normal as the girls of class 2-A got. Chizuru Naba the somewhat mother hen of the class in personality and in form was smiling at his door and what went unnoticed was her taking a greedy look of his tight shirt and jogging pants.

"Oh hey Chizuru, you alright?" Naruto asked as the girl giggled and pulled out a container.

"Oh I just made a little extra food tonight and thought you wouldn't mind some company after your first day teaching us, such a surprise. The children were all worrying if you wouldn't be able to visit as much." Naruto let the girl inside and she quickly took over his kitchen and served up the Hamburg steaks shed made.

"Ahh don't worry I'll be there on my usual days to help you out, just need to manage my time better and try to find time to cook, make and write up lessons. I may just need you to cook for me a few more times in the week." Naruto said as he took a few notes on the scores of the girls from the previous years of learning and who would need the most work with.

"Ara, ara trying to get me to stay Naruto-sensei, the others would be after my neck within the day if they learned." Chizuru said sitting next to Naruto at his table and learning into his shoulder too on his left side.

"You could take them." Chizuru just kept smiling recalling her first meeting with the blonde teacher.

_XFlashback StartX_

_Chizuru was heading to the dare care she volunteered at to help out the little ones as it was one of her joy. When she entered the doors though she noticed it seemed a little more quiet than usual so went to the head of the dare care._

"_Haruka-san, are the children sleeping?" she asked getting the aged woman to turn her head._

"_Oh Chizuru-chan no nothing like that it's just we have a new volunteer and he's just reading to the children. I think he's about your age too, such a nice boy." Haruka said as Chizuru tilted her head curiously walking into the playroom and found all the kids sitting round a rather handsome blonde man with striking blue eyes._

"…_so after defeating the bad oni Momotaro and his friends left together and lived happily ever after." The blonde closed the book for which had been reading the Tale of Momotaro to the children who all looked enraptured. "So did you all enjoy that?"_

"_Yes Naruto-san that was great can we have another story." One of the little girls asked the blonde who shook his head._

"_No if I read too many you'll end up with no more for me to read you so you'll have to wait next time for your story children." Naruto said despite the various 'awww' sounds from all the little ones. He then turned up to ace Chizuru "Oh hi there, I'm new here I'm Uzumaki M Naruto nice to meet you, please treat me well."_

"_Chizu-nee!" a number of the children were quick to get up and hug the teen girl._

"_Hello there I'm Naba Chizuru a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, I hope all these ones didn't give you too much trouble." She grinned at the adorable pouts that came about from her words._

"_Nah there were all fine once story time began but I have a little bit of time before I have to go so care to show me how you and the others play Chizuru-san?"_

"_I'd be happy to Naruto-san, I hope we can become friends like the way you have with these ones."_

_XFlashback EndX_

The rest was history really with his friendship with Chizuru but she did like to come over and bring over her left overs despite hot fresh they seemed sometimes. In return though Naruto did help Chizuru with the studies when on the odd day where she couldn't figure out the problem with her language lessons.

'Knock Knock'

"Hmm who could that be?" Naruto asked as he finished another bite of his Hamburg. Getting up not seeing an adorable pout on Chizuru which switched to a strained smile once the door opened to reveal Haruna (Paru) Soatome, the doujin artist and writer.

"Heya Naru-kun I was wondering if you aren't too busy to help me with a couple scripts tonight?" Haruna said as she walked in and her eyes met Chizuru's and lighting shot between them.

"Sure just let me finish my meal and marking, another Shonen-Ai or Shoujo this time?" Naruto said as Haruna sat in the seat to the opposite of Chizuru.

"I'm making a harem this time, you know clueless guy ends up with several beauties but the guy struggles picking the girl who will come in first before the rest." Haruna said flashing the image she made to Chizuru which was clearly of her and Naruto kissing with girls in the background.

'Back off he's mine first!' Chizuru said in a glare but Haruna being her usual self just stuck her tongue out and proceeded to feed Naruto while he wrote his notes.

' The war has only just begun.' They had to give it to one of their other class members but silent conversations were useful.

Naruto may or may not have been aware of the risk of a fight in his room but thankfully nothing happened as Shizuna ended up dropping by to check up on him and give him another healthy dose of embarrassment.

XBreakX

The next day started smoothly enough for Naruto as he rid the train to the main school building. After helping Haruna out with Chizuru oddly adding her own points he'd just looked through some of his new spell books and writing a a letter for a friend on the other side.

Of course while on the train he heard giggles and whispers as usual but while he looked relaxed he knew given the chance these girls would be all over him claiming to 'trip' into falling into his lap.

This time though he was lucky that he was joined by one of his students, the acrobatic Zazie Rainyday, a chatty girl when you listened properly and the two were having what seemed to be a one sided conversation about food oddly.

"No, doryaki is better with just anko, adding whip cream is too much. It would be better to add maple syrup on top or chocolate." Naruto said as the two were discussing deserts.

"…"

"How can that be sacrilege, it's just a different recipe for pancakes heck I could add bacon and you wouldn't mind." Naruto argued as the girl was firm that dorayaki should not be sullied by unneeded additions.

"…"

"It's totally fair; bacon makes things better when done properly. You can't deny that Zazie-san." Naruto said a little smugly but the stare on the girls face didn't reveal what she was thinking right now but if you could see you might flinch.

Any further arguments there might have been were cut off as they arrived at their destination and the girls in the cart plus the two started their morning job to their class so they wouldn't be late.

They ended up meeting Asuna, Negi and Konoka at the shoe exchange area. "Morning you three, sleep well?" Naruto greeted while Zazie just nodded her head in 'hello'.

Asuna just glared before coming over and hitting him in the shoulder. "Shut up blondie, did you know the kid had such an odd habit?" Asuna questioned taking her fine for e the day. Meanwhile Negi was trying to reach for his shoes ended up getting helped by Ayaka who was all the happier to do just that.

"What habit?" Naruto was curious what got such a red face from Asuna but the glare he then got let him know he wasn't going to learn it… for now at least.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday Negi-sensei but allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm Yukihiro Ayaka the class representative so please feel free to call me Ayaka." The blonde girl said sweetly to the point where you could see a border of flower petals around her, as was her talent.

"Nice to meet you then Ayaka-san please treat me well." Negi bowed to the girl who resisted squealing at his young manners that made her wanna hug him to her bosom. They entered the classroom with Naruto catching the eraser again and smiling at his class students and nodding to Nodoka to start the class off.

"S-S-Stand!" Nodoka stuttered a bit before also adding "Bow!" before her and the others took theirs.

"Thank you for that Nodoka-san, now then good morning class, let's not waste any time and get started. Please open your books to page seventy six. Negi, write down some of the more difficult words on the board with their translations. We will be going through the passage to gain a grasp of every ones level." Naruto said opening his own book and planning to find out if the Baka rangers had improved any or would need extra sessions.

Some struggled more than others of course and Negi took turn in picking out someone to translate a passage but when no one met his eyes he picked out Asuna who wasn't the best study and her lack of ability was clear leading to Negi's blunt response. "Wow Asuna-san, you're pretty bad at English aren't you?"

Thankfully before any of the girls could tease Asuna (Ayaka) Naruto was quick to slap Negi on the head with his book. "Negi the teacher is supposed to be helpful to all students and not insult them. Asuna has a lot to learn much like the rest of the class. Except in P.E. where she excels already."

Negi looked ashamed at himself for his lack of tact… again. Asuna meanwhile just nodded in thanks with a hint of pink in her cheeks as Naruto reminded her of Takahata with how he acted.

After class ended Naruto remained behind to go over a few options with some of the girls leaving Negi to his own devices for the time being.

A decision he'd come to regret.

"Yo Naruto-sensei can you help us out with something?" turning Naruto found Haruna along with her best friends Nodoka and Yue, the latter who was a straight faced girl with an affinity for bizarre juice flavours, although the joke ether juice was interesting and he would swear his magic levels did feel stronger.

"Sure Haruna, what do you need?" Naruto asked putting down his notes for the baka rangers lessons.

"Well Nodoka was curious about her hair style and whether guys would like it, any opinions?" Haruna was thankful that her friendship with Naruto exposed the shy Nodoka to a guy, helped only by Naruto's friendly nature.

"Hmmm hard to say as she has her cute factor already." Naruto gentle teasing got grins from Haruna and Yue, it may not be obvious for Yue but it was there. Nodoka grew red from getting embarrassed which turned atomic as Naruto parted her bangs "But if you show off your face you'll catch the guy you likes attention. Now take a deep breath Nodoka."

The girl did so as Naruto patted her head soothing her nerves, very few guys in the entirety of Mahora would be able to get this close but with Naruto well Haruna talked about him so much so when they did meet him they were pleasantly surprised with how nice and fun he was.

"Good now then can you go and fetch my assistant for me I think he's by the fountain. I'll just be going over some notes." The three left with the writer giggling away making Naruto chuckle at no doubt her and her straight faced girl plans to bring the shy Nodoka out of her shell which some may suggest he cracked.

Of course with her out the way a few of the girls came over to chat, one of them the excitable Yuuna, one of the up and coming sports stars of his class, her chosen being basketball. Not a bad student, just at times easily distracted which usually meant her friend Akira had to get her back on track.

But the story must go on, and eventually a blushing Nodoka came back into the class with her friends shaking their heads no doubt Nodoka's shyness taking over when they confronted Negi.

"Asuna-san, Asuna-san!" Negi came back into the room holding a vial of something in his hand. Asuna was still a little miffed at him for being so blunt about her ability.

"What do you want Negi-brat?" Asuna asked as the boy got in close.

"I finally did it, I actually did it!" Negi exclaimed popping the cork of his vial with Naruto looking over to the scene with mild interest.

"You did what?"

"The love potion Asuna-san. I finished the love potion!" Asuna looked worried about the bubbling potion and stated to walk away while Naruto hearing Negi got up to confiscate the illegal potion.

"I don't need it, I already told you!" Asuna said as Negi started following the teen out of the classroom.

"But Asuna-san it really works. Its true I'm not trying to trick you, if you don't believe me all you have to do is drink a little. " Asuna's response was this while her eyes were close mind you was to snatch the vial and shove it into the person behind hers mouth, sadly Naruto had just pulled on Negi's shoulder leading to him getting the fresh magical cocktail.

'Oh crap.' Naruto and Asuna thought as the love potion flowed down his throat.

"Bleh, oh god that's horrible…and why do I taste the seven colour magic pills?" Naruto asked shaking his head to try and get rid of the taste of the potion.

"Eh sorry about that blondie, just didn't want believe the brat who has 'accidently' stripped me and you actually made a love potion. I mean it's not even working is it?" Asuna asked while Naruto started sweating as while Asuna knew little about magic he knew a lot more, as such the knowledge that the seven magical pills were used meant it was a genuine potion.

"I got to get out of here." Naruto said as he made to run but felt someone glomp him around the legs.

"Ahh Naruto-sensei where are you going, I wanna spend some time with you writing notes for the next book." Haruna said with a dreamy look in her eyes along with a heavy blush.

'Wait…Did I just waste an actual love potion on blondie? What have I done?' Asuna said while slightly enjoying the usually calm and collected Naruto panic as Haruna began to strip Naruto.

"Hey Haruna-san what are you doing?" Chizuru said coming out of the classroom giving a glare to Haruna. "Please let go of Naruto-sensei."

"Oh Chizuru-san thank kami you think you can help me o…" Naruto was cut off before he could finish by Chizuru sitting on his chest. "Oh no."

"Let go so I can give my love to Naruto-kun first." Chizuru said absent-mindedly undoing a couple of her buttons revealing her black lacy bra.

"Please stop girls… you're not even listening. Right escape method twenty two." Naruto reached into his sleeve and pulled out his own vial. Slamming it on the floor released a burst of wind. "Sorry girls but neither of us wants something like this and now I make my escape." With that Naruto zipped down the halls but of course he had pursuers.

"Oh of all the stupid things the genius could make it's a potent love potion in a school class of only girls." Naruto said to himself as he rapidly had to dodge rubber bullets and kunai as sadly Kaede and Mana were in the room and both were out for his body. 'I'm not a piece of meat I'm a human being who going to kick Negi's ass when I get him alone!'

Decided it was for the best he leapt out an open window taking to the streets in hopes of finding a better area to fight off his pursuers.

Back with Asuna and Negi however, "So right now blondie will attract pretty much any girl that gets close to him and the only way to stop it is to knock him out?" Asuna questioned rubbing her head of the oncoming headache.

"Yes, I'll have to apologise to Naruto-san after this, he looked quite distressed when those two students took him to the ground." Negi muttered having been curious as to what exactly they were trying to do.

He was only nine/ten after all.

"Well blondie is a good guy and if I'm right he doesn't wanna be a perv to his students while under the effect of some silly potion." Asuna said but leaving out a small though. 'A silly potion that might have helped me get Takahata-sensei.' She shook her head before dragging Negi by his ear ignoring the whines. "Come on we better catch up to blondie before he gets trapped."

Back to the main attraction, Naruto had managed to get to the communal baths as it was inside and very spacious plus no one was here really during the day. As a result he could fight without being noticed by the non-magically aware. "So are you two sure you wanna do this together, surely it should be one on one?"

Naruto was currently cornered by Mana, Zazie, Kaede, Kazumi , Yuuna, Akira and Chizuru, Haruna had been tackled previously by her friends and was lost. A couple of which would need their memories altered after this to prevent exposure of magic.

"No, it was clear that who wins you would be decided after we knock you out so you can't escape de-gozaru." Kaede exclaimed with kunai ready in hand while Mana reloaded her guns while Zazie…juggled.

"Sigh it's never easy." Naruto slipped into his fighting stance ready for action and was quick to grab Chizuru by the leg and fling her into the pool alongside Yuuna and Akira. "Bring it then!"

The blonde was put on the defensive as Mana and Kaede double teamed him with Zazie offering support and Kazumi trying to grab his pants when she could with her sliding tackles. 'It's sad that Kaede and Mana don't work as well usually, pity it's a love potion that does it.' catching some of the rubber bullets he flicks them at Kazumi to send her tumbling into the water and into the others already in there.

His momentary distraction let Zazie into his guard who grabbed his shirt and before she could be knocked away stripped him of it somehow ignoring his jacket. This left his wonderfully toned abs on display and Naruto sweat dropped a little seeing the unchanging expression of Zazie be put off by the line of drool coming from her mouth.

"Great… I liked that shirt." Naruto muttered as he plucked another couple vials from his pocket and silently chanted at high speed. He then threw the vials releasing a giant ball of looked to be slime that managed to capture the three fighters, he wish he didn't have to learn this spell but its uses were just too numerous.

Of course a result of the spell was the three captured girls looking like they were in some sort of doujin or eroge. Not to mention the girls in the pool who were wet and their shirts not totally exposed their bras. "Well at least they are al taken care of." Naruto said relaxing but was tackled again from behind and the girl who tackled swung around so she could sit on his chest again.

"Ara, Ara Naruto-kun stop playing hard to get, just let me kiss you and then I'll claim you as mine." Chizuru said on top of him keeping his arms pressed down as she started to lower her head and Naruto couldn't help but be tempted to kiss those sweet lips.

However due to comedic timing Asuna stopped the kiss with a Dynamic Entry ™. "Stop it right there Blondie!" the Entry kick managed to kick Chizuru in the back and had her head butt Naruto which due to his hard head knocked her out and Naruto too.

"Ahh Asuna-san you didn't need to do it that hard." Negi said looking at the swirly eyed Naruto and the other girls doing the same aside from those in the slime sphere who looked more annoyed that they fell for such a trick.

"Had to be done."

XBreakX

"Ergh… thanks for the save Asuna, I don't want to think about what might have happened if that spell wasn't broken." Naruto said with an ice pack on his head.

"Yeah well I did sort of cause the problem even if the brat was the main cause." Asuna said while she boiled the kettle for her and Naruto food, cup ramen of course.

"True and Negi will be getting his punishment later but I suppose he seemed to be trying to make up for this morning so please try to be patient with him as like I said, he's apparently had only a couple of friends in life and doesn't know how to deal with girls older than him." Naruto said while writing down possible embarrassing punishments for Negi. So far leaving him alone with his guardian for a day seemed to be the front runner after he dressed him in full schoolboy uniform.

"I guess but he should focus on his job a bit more. Even if he is a mage he cause so much trouble for him and you… and me." Asuna grumbled still a little bit wierded out by the magic thing, at least Naruto seemed normal about it, ignoring the slime spell, and she'd ask him more later on.

"Well I suppose so, but no one's perfect. Anyway I still have a bit of work to do so can you finish off our meals chef?" Naruto asked as Asuna pumped her chest, Konoka may be the better cook but she could do cup ramen. She only hoped the next day would be less stressful for her and the others.

XBreakX

Asuna ended up not having much luck in that department. Well to be specific she ended up have a more normal day, as normal as her school days went with her classmates but when she got home to study everyone had decided that then would be a great time to have a loud study session. Several boots to the head and bums later she was left with Negi and Konoka but found one problem.

"Sniff, sniff… Negi… you stink of sweat." Asuna pointed out to the kid who's cheeks burned hearing the girl knowing why. "When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Ah well I have been really busy over the last couple days so I may have lost track when I last took a bath eheheh…" Negi rubbed the back oh his head not looking to meet Asuna's glare.

"How long?" Negi decided to put some distance between himself and the aggressive girl by hiding behind Konoka. "Look if you need to take one there's a public bath you can use, blondie uses it all the time when he knows its free since it's so close."

"But I…" like most little children he started twiddling his thumbs. "So I really have to go right now?" he mumbled before Konoka leaned over and Negi took the chance to share his secret in confidence.

"Eh… what? You Hate Baths?!" Konoka shouted with sure a pure smile you almost might believe it.

"What! You can be serious you brat!" Asuna was quick the boy behind his shirt so escape wasn't an option before dragging him out the room. "Kami I can't believe this but I'd better drag you down and wash you myself so you don't stink up the room." Negi reached out for Konoka's help but was denied as she waved goodbye.

Asuna after arriving at the baths got into her bathing suit and forcefully stripped Negi before sumo tossing him into the water surprising the already bathing individual. "Oh… this is a surprise." Naruto said having been hit by the splash provided by Negi's body.

"Oh blondie you're here tonight…" She waved a little awkward but refocused on her task and saw an opportunity. "Hey blondie, the brat said he hasn't washed himself you mind helping me out?"

"No problem, though you really should wash more Negi, a teacher needs to set a good example." Naruto lectured giving a chop to his head making him cringe as his face went into the water.

"Asuna-san, Naruto-san please don't be so mean." Negi said with bubbles coming up as he mumbled in the water. He then saw Asuna grab the soap and shampoo and moved to escape but Naruto was quick to grab his head. "Um Naruto-san… I can wash myself."

"I imagine you can but how clean you actually get is a concern of mine now. Asuna you take the back and his hair ill focus on the front and face." He caught the spare soap she had and the girl grinned as the little puppy had no chance of escaping from Naruto. "Now sit down and accept your wash mister."

Negi released crocodile tears for being treated like a child, no doubt ironic to those reading this. "Geez ten years old and still need help bathing, what kind of brat are you?"

"One who thinks he too mature for his own good I'll bet, close your eyes Negi." Naruto said trying to get all the grime that may have built in the red heads face. "Although he's only ten under kazoe, so he's more or less nine making this whole thing a lil worse."

"Good grief you get bratty with everything I learn about you." acting upon a lil vengeance Asuna scrubbed his head a little harder than necessary. "Thanks for the help though blondie, I have my rounds in the morning so I can leave early for my sleep with you here."

"No problem, I do enjoy getting my newspaper so early in the morning anyway." Naruto replied as he did enjoy checking out for any reviews he might have gotten with his releases.

"You have a paper route Asuna-san? How come you have such a tough job while you're still in high school?" Negi questioned a little curious.

"It's because I'm paying through school myself, I'm an orphan like blondie is." Asuna said without much care as she was past worrying about things like that. "Been like that for ages, I had Konoka's oji-san help me out for a while but I wanted to pay him back so ended up taking the job even though he said it was fine."

"Negi you don't need to cry for Asuna, she's pretty tough." Naruto said as the boy had switched from crocodile to puppy tears, the sad ones cartoons liked to use on occasion.

"What seriously, your crying?"

"B-But it's just that I didn't expect the violent Asuna-san to have such a tough life already. Oh how I've misjudged you I'm sor-bergh." Once again Naruto chopped the boy on his head.

"That's not very nice Negi, Asuna's not violent just rough around the edges as I said so don't go crying." Naruto pointed out to the kid who had to have his face wiped again. Sadly before he could lecture more he heard chatter coming from the other side of the room… female voices. "Asuna… did you notice any signs on the door when you came in?" Naruto asked a little worried as Asuna paled recalling a small note on the door she'd tossed aside when she was dragging Negi.

"Maybe…you left if so girls wouldn't walk in on you again right?" Naruto nodded as he made a break to exit the pool but the door opening could be heard so he had to act fast and hide at the side pulling Asuna and Negi so they didn't get caught. Him alone was one thing but a fully naked Negi unlike his short wearing self would be disaster.

"I though yesterday was enough." Naruto said a little concerned with two things, one the numerous naked girls walking in and two his rather uncomfortable position with Asuna unknowingly pushing herself against his back to hide herself and Negi.

"Oh great Iincho's here too with everyone." Asuna said hoping to stay hidden behind Naruto.

"Hmm so Asuna-san must have left with Negi-sensei already. Honestly just what is that violent vicious Asuna-san doing living with her along with you Konoka-san?" Ayaka asked getting tick marks on Asuna who shook her fist at the blonde… the female one.

"Oh that… that's because grandpa told him to." Konoka explained as she got to washing her body taking a stool and grabbing her soaps.

"Huh… should have asked him if Naruto-kun could have lived in our room when he first moved in." Haruna muttered as somehow (Shizuna) Naruto didn't live with anyone in his room so had it to himself. "Heck should have seen if we could have gotten Negi-kun too, right Nodoka?" the shy girl just blushed and stuttered at being confronted.

"There's no way that could happen. Anyway there's already someone more suitable for Negi-sensei to live with and give him a wonderful upbringing." Ayaka activated her own floral border gaining a dreamy expression in her eyes getting sweat drops from Naruto and Asuna.

"The greatest example would be ones whose proportions symbolise a motherly figure capable of taking care of his daily needs even if he is a genius. As such the person to look for would be none other than I." Ayaka finished with a haughty princess laugh.

"Hmm well maybe but I think im a bit bigger than you Iincho." Haruna said lifting her bosom under her towel and making Naruto cover Negi's eyes while Asuna covered his. But if your right we can take Negi-kun right?"

"Now wait just one moment!" Ayaka surprised at the challenge to her body was quick to come over and butt heads with Haruna and compare their body types.

"Ah good evening Iincho, I'm surprised to see you here so early de-gozaru." Kaede had appeared holding her towel up to just about give her some semblance of modesty. Ayaka and Haruna though just took note of Kaede's chest which was arguably bigger than theirs. The situation didn't get any better as the more busty members of the class entered the bath. "I'm surprised I didn't see Naruto-kun come out he usually washes during this time, how odd de-gozaru."

"Perhaps he left early to finish his workload or he decided to shower in his room to save time?" Kazumi suggested as she like many noticed Naruto's habits but before they could talk about anything else the Narutaki twins ended up getting mixed messages and announced a breast competition with the winner getting Negi or Naruto.

"Just how does this happen with all of you really?" Naruto asked tempted to face palm but he'd hit Asuna's hand if he did that.

"You got me stumped, but we really gotta get out of here now. If they get the brat or you I don't want to know what will happen." Asuna said as they slowly moved out the pool at the far end ad picking up Negi made their way to one of the exists and got very close to exiting when some of Asuna's hair tickled Negi's nose again.

"ACHOOO!" eyes went wide at the loud noise as one of the three suddenly felt very bare.

"B-B-Blondie… you're naked!" Asuna said alarmed as Naruto did now face palm as Negi had stripped him… again.

"I noticed and you two have to get out now, the others are gonna start coming." Naruto said pushing them to the door while the loud chatter started getting closer and he just about got them out the door when the first girl spotted him.

"Oh such a chance to see our Naruto-kun not in his usual shorts, feeling commando today?" Kazumi said with camera in hand.

"Um you did see the sign on the door right that said I was in here. I was sure to put one up… but I might have fallen asleep?" Naruto decided to act his way out of this and hope by the love of all ramen that his chastity would remain.

"Hmm well in that case I suppose some of us could help you finish washing hehehe~" the gleam off Haruna glasses made Naruto hope nothing would spook them, he felt like a Meer cat in the lions pride and its feeding time.

"Grab him!" Yuuna shouted charging before anyone could stop her and Naruto couldn't move quick enough while he was naked to avoid the tackle, she was quickly followed by several of the other girls who threw him back into the water.

"Honestly that guy… he could have just run with the boya." One of the small girls said shaking her head at Naruto predicament. Said blonde wondered how her plans may have to change in the upcoming weeks with that guy around to cause problems. 'I'll deal with it in the end and get free of this stupid place.' She thought going off to wash herself while Naruto did his best to respectfully decline the cleaning of his body by several girls.

**XChapter EndX**

**Sorry for the delay people but well… injuries suck and looking for work sucks as well. Basically almost broke my ankle waling out the front door never fun and had to keep off it and since laptop is kept upstairs my parents had me downstairs most of the time. I didn't try to write for Help from a stranger but just couldn't do it and need a bit more time.**

**Anyway regardless yes I am making several changes already as I want to make A wolf in Mahora a little more my own with some of its comedic moments, this chapter did focus on how some of the girls already know Naruto from his years at Mahora which helps to build their rapport.**

**I'm not saying if he does or does not have pactio partners already so I'll leave you all to theorise as I won't be answering questions on who is a partner already and alike. **

**Anyway I will try for a double update for December since it will be Christmas soon but that may depend if I get the job I have an interview for this Friday just so you know. I'll be uploading a new vlog as well tonight which you'll find through the link on my profile page.**

**Final note though is if you want to beta this story let me know as id like someone to help me out for when my grammar is not up to snuff and alike. Drop me a pm and well see where we go.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	3. Library island and all its oddness

**A Wolf in Mahora **

**Chapter 3: Library island and all its oddness**

**I do not own Naruto or Negima**

**Well Naruto finally ended, im happy and sad with it, for fifteen years such a joyas little manga series was gifted to us and as I result I will do my best to give you all many years of fanfiction even after the series ends.**

**Anyway onto our next chapter**

**XChapter StartX**

"Errrrrrrggghhhhhh…" Naruto groaned lying face down on his couch in his room feeling drained from the last couple days that weren't as bad as the bath incident. Currently in his room was Chizuru who was in his kitchen cooking for him along with Yuna and Akira who he had been helping out with a couple problems with their homework.

"Oh come on Naruto-sensei the match with the seniors wasn't that bad." Yuuna said mentioning to the fact that class 2-A had a bit of an incident with one of the senior girl classes. It had started when they had started getting picked on by the girls which led to him and Takahata slitting them up with Negi managing to help a little with a sneeze pushing them back.

It hadn't gotten any better when the girls came back to pick on them on the roof which resulted in a gamble match of volley ball with him and Negi on the line. Naruto had been added to the match though when they made a foul on Asuna by hitting her when she was already out.

From there it was a massacre as Naruto helped bring out the strength of his students to succeed in a win and preventing any cheap shots from the girls. they then tried to recruit him to the team but Shizuna was there to shoot them down quicker than she could get a nosebleed from a guy.

The next day he'd begun teaching the Baka Rangers™ after class to help them with each at their own level. Well except Yue who was just lazy and ended up being bribed with a juice of the month subscription, which was bad as he didn't know how to convince her next time. The rest of them though had their own issues, Kaede for example struggled with English as a lot of the time her training and missions meant she missed lessons or study time but with Naruto she was very prepared to be an ideal student.

The minor issue was since Naruto lived in the dorms Naruto set up study sessions so he could get one on one when possible. As a result Kaede took the chance to be very flirty when studying and he managed to stop it going far by basically having her sit in his lap while they studied.

Mana had destroyed two doors recently as a result.

Makie was less stressful for his libido as she was just a bit of an airhead but a bright girl in some ways as she could multitask writing while twirling a small ribbon. This led to the discovery that if she was in the mind-set of going through a routine of some of her gymnastics she could remember a bit more, not a lot bit a bit more which helped her comprehend the material better.

Ku Fei was a little tougher as the Chinese transfer student was fluent in her own native but then she struggled with Japanese on top of English. For her they had to go slowly, Chao delivering food was the secret though, that and a promise of a good spar. By going this way they managed to reduce some of the broken English and Japanese that popped up when she spoke with others. Plus Chao offered her insight too.

Lastly was Asuna… boy Asuna was a struggle as the girl despite trying didn't seem to be able to fit some of the knowledge in her, he'd rejected Negi's attempts after he'd been stripped again which had followed him basically talking down to her again. The trick was to break it down piece by piece so Asuna to get a feel of each part of a translation before moving on, it was a good thing they were friends though otherwise she might have gotten too frustrated when he marked her down.

But all together Naruto after bringing their marks up was left drained after his week's work of study sessions and right now at least Akira was helping Yuuna too. And Chizuru's cooking was easing his stress too, much to the irritation of other girls who did glare on occasion at the most mature of the class.

"You say that, but come on teaching all of you and watching over our little assistant gets tiring. Between this and my other commitments can you blame me for feeling tired Yuuna?" Naruto asked as he flipped over onto his back his short open a bit exposing a bit of his pecks to all the girls hidden joy.

"Well when you put it like that I kinda see why daddy always looks dead on his feet." Of course Yuuna didn't know her dad was a fellow mage so like Naruto he other parts to his teaching job here.

"I'd suggest using the baths but after last time there seems to by an alert system for when you go so other can join you." Akira said blushing a little at the scene that had come about last time. She saw a lot of Naruto that she maybe she shouldn't have, at least not without taking responsibility for it.

"Nah its fine just need a long soak in the tub at some point, either that or find a good masseuse." Naruto said sitting up and rolling his shoulders while Yuuna and Akira did jaken under the table, Akira winning with paper, disproving Yuuna's idea of rock always wins.

"Would you mind me trying, ive had to ease Ako, Makie and Yuuna's muscles on occasion when they over stretch themselves." Naruto raised an eyebrow but since Akira didn't have a pervy expression and no signs of drool he relented and got on the floor so Akira could sit on his back and work on his muscles. "I take it your shoulders are your worse spot at the moment Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Ku Fei was relentless since she knows I train pretty hard, she's gotten pretty good with her grapples too~ooooohhh. Damn you are good Akira, the P.E. quartet are lucky to have you." Naruto let out a sigh as some tension was relieved.

"It's no problem Naruto-kun, just helping out my friend." Akira sad with a smile despite the rose tinted cheeks while Yuuna was in a mix of pout and perv as well Naruto's relaxed face was kinda hot.

Eventually Akira had to get up, mainly due to the look Chizuru was sending her and the fact that food was ready. Didn't stop her from leaning down to have a good feel all the same, no way was she gonna lose.

Dinner went without any incident well none that Naruto took note of as he enjoyed the food, although he'd swear there was a smell of o-zone around the table.

XBreakX

"Ok seriously why is it still like this, you'd think some people would learn to travel a little earlier, I'm only here now as I came to meet Negi and now I'm running as well." Naruto said as he ran with Asuna and Negi, Konoka on her skates chipper as ever.

"The heck if I know now keep running I don't wanna be late." Asuna said slightly forgetting that with her teacher right next to her she really couldn't be late.

"Hey! Negi-kun! Naruto-sensei!" Makie cried waving while running along with Ako.

"Ah good morning Makie-san, how are you this morning?" Negi asked being polite as usual; such is the way of an Englishman.

"I'm great, we still have you and Naruto-sensei after the ball game too so it's all good." Makie said recalling the destruction of the senior girls via Naruto, it was deadly how he was able to ricochet the ball so after each blow it landed back I his hand.

"Ahaha yes that is indeed a good thing. I only wish I could have helped myself since they seemed so unruly." Negi said but Naruto poked him in the side of the head.

"Don't fuss too much about it; it was simply the way it played out. Now come on you lot double time!" Naruto cried as he without showing any signs of struggle far outpaced the members of his class, Negi included.

"What the heck blondie!"

When they were in class Naruto let Negi take the reins for the class and of course since he was having a good day after seeing Makie she was picked.

Her response was less than thrilled. "Ehh you're picking me just because I said hi? I can't believe you are so mean Negi-kun."

"Settle down Makie, just go through the section as best you can and Ayaka, you'll be next so lower your arm." Naruto said behind his desk looking at his planner and sighing as exams were literally right around the corner.

Meanwhile in a parallel uni-Sorry wrong fiction. Meanwhile in the headmasters office Shizuna was having a meeting with the old dean. "So Shizuna-kun how do you believe Negi-kun and Naruto-kun have been getting along with their classes?"

"Yes I believe both of them are doing splendidly, Negi while shaky as a result of his age is coming along with my Naruto-kun supporting him. The two of them are capable of teaching so in all honestly I'd have to say they could pass as teachers fully." Shizuna said but what went unspoken was another matter. 'As long as those girls don't try and corrupt my sweet Naruto-kun, honestly getting nearly molested at the baths, its cute but those girls I swear, at least Chizuru-san will keep them in order.'

She had her favourites in the class when it came to their friendship with Naruto. The dean got out of his seat and moved toward his co-worker. "That's excellent. In that case we should get them marked down as official teachers from April onwards." He held out his hand to shake Shizuna's. "Good work Shizuna-kun" in his gesture of thanks though his head ended up submerged in her bosom. "Oh where did you go?"

"I'm up here principal." Shizuna responded with a sweatdrop before hitting him in the head with a book she tended to keep at hand for perverts.

One bandaged to the head for the dean and he looked back to Shizuna. "Okay then, while they passed this part there is still ones more condition I want to test them both on. It will be one to test both of these teachers to ensure that they are ready for their duties as teachers."

XBreakX

After morning class Naruto, Negi along with Yuuna and Makie were making their way through the halls, each girl having a nice chat with the teacher of their choice. However as they walked along Negi noticed a lot of the other classes having their noses stuck in their books and taking various notes. "All the other classes seem to be working really hard."

"It's because the end of term exams are coming up Negi." Naruto said as he checked his diary to find time for the baka rangers, mostly Ku Fei and Asuna as they struggled the most.

"He's right Negi-kun it's actually next Monday." Makie pointed out as Negi just nodded before he realized what that meant, the exams were in three days.

"Ehh you mean 2-A has exams coming up? Is it ok for us and you to be slacking off in the halls?" Negi asked as Yuuna and Makie tried to wave it off.

"Ahh don't worry about it Negi-kun, our school is an escalator school so it doesn't matter." Yuuna waved off but felt the back of neck's hair stand on end.

"Yep, plus 2-A ends up in last place anyway, but it works out in the en-um Naruto-sensei what's with that look." Naruto was using his mother's patented glare on both girls, a stern look that had a 99% chance of getting you guilty for something you did.

"Well it seems that my new students think they can slack off this year and believe that coming last is still ok, but guess what. It's not happening this year, this year you and the rest of 2-A are winning the trophy." Naruto gestured t the sparkling flower trophy.

"Um what's that for Naruto?" Negi asked being the new guy still.

"It's the prize for the class that comes in first from the test scores. No both of you get back to class quick, I'm thinking some pop quizzes are in order if you want to be so lacking in your studies, especially you Yuuna-chan with the help I've been giving you." both girls made the wise decision to go off and warn the other girls about the impending doom of pop quizzes.

"Scaring them into action Naruto-kun, where ever did you get that trick from?" Shizuna asked coming down the hall and Naruto just grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"I have no idea, what's with the letters Shizuna-kaa-san?" said woman handed a letter to each of the boys.

"The principal asked me to hand these to you both, I believe he mentioned something about your final tasks." Shizuna gave them a wink as they looked at their letters, one of them with a bit of paranoia going through his young mind, believing he be fighting a dragon of all things. I mean what ten year old would fight a dragon.

Both opened in unison and read their instructions: Dear Negi-kun/Naruto-kun. If class 2-A is no longer the worst class after the next end of term exams, I will recognise you as an official teacher. Principal Konoe, Mahora Academy.

"Hmm well its easily done but I really wanna make sure those girls get the trophy now just to prove a point if this is our final test, right Negi? Where did he go?" Naruto asked as the little redhead had vanished.

"I believe he was running back to your class, so any trouble with your class of late, no more _incidents_ I should know about?" Shizuna asked with her more deadly yet sweet look.

"Um none that I'm aware of, just bit of trouble handling Ku Fei's request for spars but Akira-chan was kind enough to work some of the knots out my back." Naruto said rolling his shoulder.

"Ah yes, good for her well you should get back to your class before Negi-kun sends them into hysterics." Shizuna giggled as Naruto gave her a deadpanned stare.

"It will only take me a couple of minutes to get back to class, how much chaos could he make with a couple minutes?" Naruto asked forgetting the very important law of the universe and his name was murphy.

When he got back to class he was greeted by a bra in the face and from looking at the name written on a label it was Asuna's. now most would question why someone had a bra thrown in their face but for Naruto it was more where were several members of his class half naked? 'note to self, Negi does silly stuff when left alone and is panicking.'

"Ahh it's Naruto-kun, don't look!" some of the girls shouted as Naruto just face palmed.

"Can someone please explain why I've walked in on something bizarre?" Naruto asked as Sakurako raised her hand.

"We were doing Yakyuken, Negi-kun wanted to do a cram session so I suggested it to make it more exciting and figure out who needed the most help. Although it should have been obvious that it was the baka rangers thinking about it hehe~…" Sakurako rubbed the back of her head in mild embarrassment.

"You thought it had something to do with baseball didn't you Negi?" Naruto's answer was a small nod from the blushing boy as thee were girls in various stages of undress which his moral code demanded him to look away from since he had inadvertently caused it. "Right in that case, everyone get dressed and Sakurako detention for this, you'll be doing lines with me later." The smiling girl switched to kicked puppy look as well no one wants detention.

"Negi follow me outside and Asuna-chan, let us know when everyone's ready and descent." Naruto said as he dragged Negi outside and Sakurako banged her head against her desk. One outside he kneeled down to Negi who was not meeting his eyes. "I'm not mad Negi, it's an easy mistake considering Japanese isn't your first language and some things are hard to get when translating. Now then what do you think we can do for our five students in need?"

He wanted Negi to come out a bit more and be more confident so he couldn't do everything for him, magic he had down but socialising with his student was still something Negi needed a little help with.

"W-Well there is the spell which can help boost brain power which will help them pass their tests easily. The only problem being that after a month is all goes Pa. is that any good Naruto-nii?" Negi then covered his mouth hearing his slip with his honorifics.

Naruto just smiled and rubbed Negi's head. "It's fine I don't mind it Negi, you can call me that. Kami knows I deal with enough girls I need another male, even if it's a surrogate little bro. Back to subject though you method isn't a long term solution."

"No duh and stop trying to use magic to solve everything brat. Honestly don't go for crazy options first and think them through like blondie tries to." Asuna said now fully clothed and feeling slight amusement as Naruto mouthed 'Tries'.

"I know but if the class still does the worse I'll fail my final test and I'll never become a full mage." Negi shyly poked his fingers as the two elder's ones there shook their head. Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a note book from nowhere as if by magic.

"Negi take a look at some of Asuna's recent scores after we've started the one on one sessions." Negi looked at the results Asuna was getting and she showed improvement getting above 25 marks which was an improvement no doubt about it.

"Yeah I've been trying my best with blondie helping me. And wasn't it you who said courage is the real magic? Seriously if you go half-heartedly through your time as a teacher in training I worry for the students you get left with in the end. I'll see you for out lesson later blondie and everyone should be dressed now." Asuna said leaving the two and Negi went off to consider her word while Naruto got back to class to finish the lesson and deliver his pop quiz much to the shock of the class thinking self-study would be all they would do.

XBreakX

We later join the class of 2-A while they were using the baths, thankfully Naruto had had his much earlier to avoid the many hands of his students. "Asuna! Asunaaaa! Big News!" Konoka shouted to her roommate who was in mid hair wash along with oddly enough the other baka rangers. "Apparently there's been a rumour going around. It's that the class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be broken up!"

"What! But that's crazy the school's never done that." Asuna replied as a lot of the other girls there came in closer to discuss this new issue.

"I think Sakurako and the others were told not to talk about it… I don't really know all the details. But grandp-I mean the principal seemed really annoyed that it's our class that always comes last." Konoka continued as the other girls started worrying they'd be held back or have to repeat lower grades again.

'Don't tell me this is what Negi meant when he said something bad was going to happen?' Asuna wondered as Negi had loose lips when panicked. 'Damn it I still haven't gotten too great with some stuff and blondie hasn't had time with teaching all fiv- well four of us.'

"Even if study, wont re- I mean we will not be ready for Monday-aru." Ku Fei said correcting herself as some lessons were sticking.

"Hmm if it comes to this, then maybe we'll have to look for 'That Thing' after all." Yue said getting attention from the other girls.

"What? What is it? Do you have an idea Yue?!" Asuna said not really wanting to disappoint Naruto since he was already trying so hard… and Negi was getting better.

"You all know about library Island right? It's the place I and Nodoka go when we have our expeditions." Yue got nods from the girls as library island was a giant island that was situated in the middle of the lake. "The truth is deep within the library there is a magic book that helps make the reader more intelligent."

'Magic?!' the girls wondered some more curious than others for fore knowledge. "Well I've always thought it was a very interesting textbook or something but given the situation it may prove very useful." Yue finished before returning to her current juice, banoffee.

"Hmm you sure it isn't just one of those urban legends Yue-chan?" Haruna asked since she already wrote a fair bit of fiction and the book sounded too odd to be fact. All the pervy stuff she had to read through as Naruto's beta, perfectly possible depending on how flexible you are. 'Gotta remember to stretch my legs properly next P.E. lesson to get a feel of how it would look.' A mangaka's work never ended when it came to research.

"I know, I mean our class has a lot if weird people in it but having magic in it too, that's going a lil too far. Magic would make cleaning my room and doing my laundry easier though." Makie said as she had her moments where she forgot to do her washing, least her roommate helped with that, thank kami for Ako.

"Well what do you think Asuna? I mean I know you don't believe in stuff like magic right?" Konoka asked quite curiously as a fortune teller she believed in otherworldly stuff a bit more.

"Um I'm not too sure right now I mean… I SAY LETS GO!" she shouted seeing as it was likely the book existed if magic was possible after seeing Naruto and Negi perform it.

XBreakX

Once the sun had set the baka rangers plus Nodoka, Konoka and Haruna were at the secret entrance to Library Island, something Yue had found. They also had Negi with them looking half asleep in his pjs, thankfully Ayaka wasn't here to gush.

"So this is library island… seems a little bog really. Also are you sure we can go to the lower levels of this place since its meant to be closed to middle schoolers?" Makie asked the group in question who manly shrugged.

"I've heard tell that there may be some traps as well, hmm may make for an interesting test of my skills de-gozaru." Kaede adding making Makie shake a little in fear, no wait that wad the water she was standing in false alarm.

"Are you sure you are gonna be ok Asuna?" Asuna nodded fully expecting Negi to be their white magic and protect them, only one problem.

"What do you mean you sealed your magic, now of all times when it would be useful?" She harshly whispered to Negi.

"Well you said not to use magic so I sealed it so I wouldn't be tempted." Asuna face palmed as she couldn't fault him. well she could but it wouldn't be right, now the issue was they were a team of explorers with no white mage for the dungeon.

"Looks like you lot are prepared for a fun trip." All heads turned to see Naruto in tracksuit pants and a navy hooded jumper. "I heard an odd rumour that some girls were planning to go to Library Island and may have needed a teacher to make sure they had access."

"Naruto-nii/kun/sensei/Blondie!" the all cried as Negi was quick to hug the blondes leg, quickly joined by Makie while Kaede just hugged him round the back. "So we going in?" Naruto asked getting several nods.

A few minutes later Yue was offering a brief history of library island to those interested as they followed her and Naruto into the main room which was massive and eve had trees inside.

Mahora liked its greenery.

"Wow there's so many books. this is amazing!" Negi shouted as well it was an amazing library.

"This is a library?" Asuna questioned earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"I thought the same when I first got taken here. Takamichi had to find me after I got lost on a lower level, not something I wanted to repeat quickly. Made a nice friend here though, well a couple really right Haruna?" Naruto asked Haruna over the radio.

"Very true Naruto-kun, you seemed so cute looking all lost though, made for a great expression I used for material." Haruna replied as she did find Naruto's adorable face provided excellent reference material for hunky guys in her manga.

"Well this is the level three basement of Library Island. Usually we wouldn't be able to go any further but with Naruto-sensei here it should not be an issue." Yue pointed out while Negi was distracted looking toward the shelves.

"Ah Asuna-san, Naruto-nii come and have a look at this, it's a very rare book." Negi said reaching and taking a book not hearing a click. Kaede was quick to react and pull Negi out the way while Naruto grabbed the arrow.

"Ah Negi-sensei, there are several traps in place to prevent any of the rare books being stolen. Please be more careful." Yue reminded despite Negi getting himself almost wounded anyway. "A lot of traps that all still work."

Kaede placed the panicking Negi who received a slap on the back by Naruto to calm him down. "Um Naruto-nii why are all the girls here and what are we looking for?" he asked the elder male who shrugged and turned to Yue for the reason. His reaction well… "There's a magic book here that makes the reader smarter?!" Negi said alarmed at the possible exposure to magic to more girls that could land him in the body or an ermine.

"That just about sums it up." Konoka said with such an innocent smile. "It was just really lucky Naruto-sensei decided to join us too."

Negi was quick to whisper his concerns to Naruto and Asuna the people he knew already have knowledge of magic. "Asuna I thought you said I shouldn't use magic to solve problems?"

"Yeah well it was a bit of an emergency; after all you said something bad was going to happen if we came last. Please let me off the hook this time ok?" she whispered in reply and Negi not knowing the rumours figured they were just helping him to be a full teacher with Naruto, so innocent.

"Hey Yue-chan how much further do we have to walk?" Makie asked her class mate explorer.

"Well on this map I managed to sneak from the senior students should help us as it's a bit of a treasure map. "Right now we are 'here'. She pointed out the third level on the map. "If we go down to basement eleven and head along the underground passage it seems we'll reach the book."

"Hmm if I'm right it will probably take us four hours to reach that place, and get back. There should be plenty of time to get smart and get out." Asuna pointed out while Makie wondered if there'd be any time to sleep since there exams were tomorrow.

"Very true but we should do our best not to dawdle too much, Yue and Konoka-chan I think it's best if you lead the way having more experience exploring this place than me." Naruto said getting confirmation nods from both while Ku Fei cheered on the chance of a mini adventure.

From there said mini adventure featured Negi learning that Makie use of her ribbon was a life saver along with an easy way to grab items out of reach. Ku Fei being strong enough to blow back an entire book case and Kaede and Naruto subsequently able to catch any falling book.

Asuna though learned that a Negi without magic was no more than a weak little boy who needed to be looked after. 'Well I guess it is my fault though, expecting him to look after us with his magic when I told him not to use it. sigh it's never easy is it?' she thought while offering him her blazer as he was in only his pjs which usually aren't made to keep you warm in a library.

The teasing she got from Konoka was stopped thankfully before she went too much into it from radio contact with Nodoka informing them they had reached a safe spot to each lunch. "To think even down here there are tables and chairs making for a perfect picnic area." Konoka noted as she opened up her nag and laid out her food while Naruto pulled out his own from well…where did he pull it from?

"Ramen again blondie?" Asuna had seen Naruto eat it enough times to know the blonde teachers favourite food, read addiction.

"Hey it's been a while for me. I've been so busy I haven't had time to visit Chao's restaurant." Naruto defended while sipping and slightly slurping his noodles.

"Ahh Chao did notice you not eating restura- eating at the restaurant-aru." Ku Fei said getting a pat on the head from Kaede for her self-correction.

"I'll just have to make a trip there after the exams, there should be some downtime and I wanna see if she has any new recipes for me to try out again." The fellow Chinese student regularly used Naruto as a guinea pig for new tastes and he was happy to comply.

Negi while munching on a sandwich felt the lingering waves of magic coming up from below which rectified the idea that there was something magic in this library. 'I only hope we can keep it a secret from the others, Naruto-nii should be able to handle Nagase-san and Ku Fei-san.'

From there the group started descending lower into the library with full spelunking gear needed to. Eventually it led thm into an enclosed section which had them on their bellies crawling forward. "Waah I'm sick of this, it's too cramped and my uniform is all dirty." Makie whined as her outfit had several dirty marks and her panties were damp from the lake in the library.

Who designed this place?

"Just a little but further everyone, are you ok Naruto-sensei? The seniors from the university can't fit so how is it back there for you?" Yue asked looking back to Naruto who was bringing up the read with his face in direct view of Kaede who while crawling did manage to sway her hips.

"I think I'll manage, but yeah it's a bit of a struggle but it can't be too far right?" Naruto asked seeing a nod from Yue's headlight.

"Hmm I don't think it's that bad. But are we the first to come this far then Ayase-san?" Negi asked getting a minor glare from Asuna being one of the taller girls there. He was so tiny it wasn't fair he had it so easy.

"Yes, in fact we have reached the area. The book should be right ahead of us once we move this tile." Yue shifted the loose tile on the floor allowing the group.

"Thanks heavens." Naruto let out a breath, tight space were never his thing. He looked around though and was slightly amazed at the large open space which featured a huge door with two giant stone golems one with a hammer and the other a sword.

"Wow it's the final boss chambers-aru!" Ku Fei shouted excited at the site looking similar to a video game section she'd played.

"There is the vault of the magic book, we finally reached it." Yue said with a slight fist pump even if there was barely a smile on her face, that and the shaking body from all the exercise.

"Does anyone wanna question why this place is in our school?" Asuna laughed a little awkward at her own question but Negi looking forward spotted something amazing.

"I do but with the odd things at Mahora anyway, I'm not sure if ay answer would help." Naruto replied to the question.

"Look there it is! That's the legendary book of Merkisedek. I can't believe this! It's the first time I've seen it." Negi cried pointed to the book while Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what the book was going in Asia of all places.

"Wait so the magic book is real?" Asuna questioned a little surprised the book was here, which in retrospect made her a little worried what would have happened if they had not found it.

"Real?! This book is a magical text of the highest level. It's true that reading it may help you become smarter." Negi shouted slightly forgetting the concept of keeping magic a secret.

The girls ran across to claim their prize despite the warning shouts of Naruto, Negi and Konoka. Half way across the bridge it opened up making the girls fall onto a lower platform. Once they all got back on their feet Naruto jumped down with Negi and Konoka. "Is this… twister?" Naruto asked seeing the various kanji on the floor but the set out of circles looked very familiar.

"Hohohoho!" the statues began to laugh and the familiar laugh made Naruto sweat drop and resist the urge to face palm. "If you wish to claim this book you'll have to answer my questions first hohoho…"

"Wh-Wh-What the hell! The statue is moving!" Asuna cried as the whole situation was getting a lot weirder already.

"Firest question! What is the eglish translation for Difficult?! The golem wielding the hammer asked. Naruto was about to voice in to help the girls but the golem gave him a look.

"E-Evryone calm down! It'll be ok. If you answer the questions properly we should be able to get out of this trap. Now just press the corresponding translation for difficult." Negi advised the group who after a brief moment managed to press the buttons for Mu, Zu and I for Muzui, the translation for difficult.

"Correct!" the golem announced making the girls cheer but the golem was quick to add their next question for translation and they got started. However as the questions went on Naruto had to cover Negi's eyes as the girls got as the games name implied, twisted showing their panties as well as their flexibility. Eventually they got to their last question and Naruto was thinking he'd be having words with someone after this whole scenario. "You final word is Dish."

"Dish I think I got it, it's osara!" Asuna shoytd shaking on her legs in her current crab situation with Makie leaning over her. Both her and Asuna hit O and Sa but instead of hitting Ra they his Ru.

"Incorrect, you fail!" the golem heaved the hammer and smashed it down on the twister boards and sending the girls plummeting down. All of the group were screaming as it turned black from the lack of light but Naruto seeing the situation decided to act to save Negi and his students. Using his skills he bounced off the walls to grab all the girls plus Negi but with everyone closing their eyes in fear they didn't see his hair turn white before growing.

After a few moments the group hit the water but the shocked knocked them all out but believe me when I say none of them had a scratch on them.

XBreakX

The next morning the group slowly awoke deep in the library which right now looked like a mini beach resort with large trees all around them plus a lake. "Where are we?" Asuna asked still a little groggy.

"I-I remember now, the golem sent us down here when we failed the translation test." Negi pointed out looking to his students. "is everyone alright?"

"Um we're okay Negi-kun-aru." Ku Fei said nodding but noticing someone missing. "Where's Naruto-sensei?"

"He's still asleep. Maybe he hit his head on the way down de-gozaru." Kaede said checking the blonde for any injuries and found his muscles quite strained for some reason. "We should find him somewhere to recover for now." The resident ninja said as Yue nodded while letting the group know they were in something known as the deep library. From there Negi convinced the class that since they were going to get out soon enough they should study for the tests.

Meanwhile back in the main classroom after Haruna announced that the baka rangers and the teachers were MIA, Ayaka took over for the class along with Chizuru to lead the classroom in their studies. It may have been because Naruto had left a note on his desk in case he wasn't there.

The other students may have come to curse Naruto for leaving them with Chizuru who brought out her infamous teaching tool, a long green onion. It was too ominous to put into words what she did with it.

Back to the deep library though Asuna was looking over Naruto lying back on a lawn chair and couldn't help but remember when she first met the blonde.

_XFlashbackX_

_It was nearly two years ago now and Asuna was happy in his life as her paper route was going well and Takamichi was still teaching her class. He'd even asked to see her today making this a contender for best day ever. They had set to meet at the local coffee shop._

"_Hello Asuna-kun I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Takamichi said waving to the young girl who was thirteen now so well into puberty and she showed plenty signs of it too. Hormones, deadly things we can only imagine._

"_No I haven't been here long Takahata-sensei, but who's that weird guy behind you?" Asuna sked seeing the spiky haired boy behind her teacher._

"_Ah yes this is what I asked you here for, this here is Naruto-kun, he's a new resident of Mahora who is suffering from amnesia and I was hoping you could show him all of the sites." Takamichi said lighting his cigarette._

_Asuna was shocked thinking she might have been spending the day with her favourite teacher but instead she got babysitting duties. But it was for Takahata-sensei she'd do it. "Sure thing, nice to meet you Naruto." she offered her hand to the teen who stared at her._

"_Please don't give me that fake smile, I don't like them." Naruto said making Asuna's head gain a tick mark._

"_Well I have to get back to work so have fun you two, im sure you'll be great friends." Takamichi knowing how Asuna was with Ayaka found it best to leave so no blame could be placed on him via Shizuna._

"_What the heck, I'm trying to be nice here blondie. No need to say something like that." Asuna huffed crossing her arms._

"_Just saying you don't need to fake any smiles, I hate them Asuna-san. Anyway its clear you thought you'd be talking with Takamichi today so I'll just leave you alone." Naruto made his way to leave too but Asuna was quick to grab his shoulders._

"_No way, Takahata-sensei asked me to do this and I'm going to do it whether you like it or not blondie, now come on." Asuna dragged the elder teen by his arm to all the spots of Mahora, getting annoyed at the look she and Naruto got for people thinking they were a couple._

_After a few hours though both of them got used to the other and Asuna did see that Naruto did indeed have amnesia so did need a lot of help so ended up introducing him to Chao Bao Zi the restaurant owned by one of her class mates and discovered Naruto's favourite food. Oddly enough Chao had a ramen all you can eat buffet that day._

_At the end of it though the two were walking back to the dorms. "Hey Asuna-san, just wanted to say I'm sorry for how we started off today, I'm still getting used to all of this."_

_He belled wearing teen just shrugged before hitting him in the arm. "Consider that your punishment but yeah I guess I'm sorry too. I suppose it could have been worse, like if you were a little brat but you're pretty alright blondie."_

"_You're never calling me by my name again are you?" Naruto asked as the girl just smirked as she'd been calling him blondie all day after their first meeting._

"_Just consider it your new nickname from me." she said before making her way to her room. "See you next time blondie, now you can say you have me as your friend to Takahata-sensei and put in a good word for me." she gave him a wink before entering her room and leaving Naruto to smile and be glad at making his first friend here._

_XFlashback EndX_

"And here we are two years later and I do have to babysit a brat but you are teaching us at least." Asuna said tapping him in the shoulder, the usual spot for her to hit.

"Thanks, makes me feel all special to hear you say that Asuna." Asuna looked to se Naruto with one eye open and smirking. "Remembering our first day as friends huh?"

"Yeah… you're the reason we crashed without a scratch huh?" Naruto just smiled a little.

"Maybe but heck you gusy are worth it. so how's Negi doing?" Naruto questioned sitting up to face Asuna.

"Not too bad, he managed to get everyone studying now but he still has a way to go. His style isn't too bad but to be honest I prefer the one to one sessions tou gave us all." Asuna said knowing each of the baka rangers got something diffenernt when in their study sessions with Naruto.

"Yeah well im an unorthodox teacher anyway, Negi is a by the book kinda kid still. He's still learning a little as he goes but having a smaller class to teach probabaly helps, our class does get a little crazy." Naruto said getting a nod from Ayaka.

"Wait if we are down here whos looking after the class?" Asuna asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… I may have left Ayaka and Chizuru in charge." Asuna just shuddered at the idea of those two teaching the class.

"Oh god, the Akmua no Negi." Asuna had heard rumours but ounly hoped the class would survive its return.

**XChapter EndX**

**Happy Christmas everyone, sorry its not my bleach story still but well this is a joy to rewrite for the time being. And yes I have plit the library chapters into two for sake of saving me some space to grow some characters a bit more.**

**Obviously when I'm re writing this I'm trying to grow the characters personalities and their connections to Naruto. Plus trying not to put Negi too much in the background as well he is the main character.**

**Wouldn't you know it though managed to get a sodding cold just before Christmas so still recovering as we speak. Please note I am doing my best with the beach story but well been looking into Akame ga Kill and considering what to do considering the Quincies coming in bleach. **

**By new year I do hope to actually have a brand new story up, but be warned its my first non-Naruto one. It's actually a harry potter based one set in the universe of Daily Life of a Monster Girl so harem galore for our favourite British wizard.**

**Anyway I hope everyone had a great holiday and New Years.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
